Entre amour et haine
by Jade181184
Summary: Ma version de la saison 2. POV de Sarah. Alors que Sarah et Léonard se font face dans une ultime confrontation, cette dernière se remémore des mois qui l'ont précédé...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **POV de Sarah Lance**

Qui aurait imaginé, il y a quelques mois, qu'elle se retrouverait dans cette situation. Pas elle, en tous les cas, elle se tenait face à la personne qui avait réussi à emprisonner son cœur et le briser en mille morceaux deux fois de suite.

La première fois, il était mort en se sacrifiant juste après s'être avoué leur passion par un baiser digne des scènes les plus chaudes. Elle, l'ancien membre de la Ligue des Assassins, ex compagne d'Oliver Queen alias Green Arrow, puis compagne de Nissa Al Gul héritière du démon, était tombée amoureuse de Léonard Snart.

Léonard Snart alias Capitaine Cold, brillant voleur avait su se faire une place dans son cœur. Elle ne l'avait réalisé qu'après son sacrifice. Elle le savait, il n'était pas réellement mort mais simplement revenu quelques mois en arrière comme si tous ces mois ensemble n'avaient jamais existé.

Elle aurait pu l'accepter, et elle avait même commencé à se reconstruire. Cependant, tout avait basculé, il y a quelques jours. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver face à l'homme qu'elle aimait contrainte de se battre pour défendre sa vie face à lui.

Elle savait qu'il serait inutile de tenter de le raisonner l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Il avait beau avoir le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient de commun. Tout cela ne faisait

Et même si pour cela, elle devrait faire la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus, le tuer. En le tuant, elle le savait, c'est sa dernière part d'humanité qui disparaissait. Cette part qu'elle avait conservé malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là, ça elle avait du mal à le comprendre elle-même.

 **Flash back**

 **Trois mois plus tôt, à bord du Waverider**

Elle se réveilla en sursaut comme toutes les nuits depuis ce fameux jour. Les cauchemars de sa vie au sein de la ligue des assassins avaient disparu ainsi que ceux des crimes qu'elle avait commis. Ce n'était pas sans contrepartie, ils avaient fait la place d'autre tout aussi traumatisant.

En effet, elle ne faisait que revivre nuit après nuit, la mort de Léonard. Qui aurait dit, il y a quelques mois que cet homme allait prendre autant de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Ce n'était certainement pas elle.

Sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, elle choisit de se lever. Et se dirigea vers la pièce commune du vaisseau. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour elle d'y retrouver Mick, celui-ci semblait aussi affecté qu'elle.

Enfin, dans le cas de Mick, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Cependant, il semblait souffrir autant d'insomnie qu'elle. Elle passe machinalement la main sur la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas quitté l'anneau qui y était suspendu depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert dans une de ses poches peu après la mort de Léonard…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Elle passe machinalement la main sur la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas quitté l'anneau qui y était suspendu depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert dans une de ses poches peu après la mort de Léonard.

Elle alla récupérer une bouteille de contrebande que Léonard avait apportée, il y a quelques mois. Ils l'avaient entamée ensemble un soir un peu avant que Mick ressurgisse dans leur vie. Elle posa deux verres et versa une généreuse dose du contenu dans chacun.

« Revoilà la vilaine fille. D'où sors-tu cette marque, il n'y a que…

Léonard l'avait rapporté en cachette, dit elle en buvant une longue rasade.

Te voilà bine nostalgique tout à coup. Qu'est ce que tu tripotes comme ça ?

Je…, dit elle en sortant machinalement l'anneau.

D'où est ce que tu sors ça ? Non, il n'est pas devenu ridiculement sentimental au point de…

Je l'ai trouvé dans une de mes poches quelques heures après que…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre la gorge serrée. »

Non, elle refusait de laisser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler la submerger. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de crainte de ne plus être capable de les stopper.

« Il a toujours été trop sentimental. Tout ça pour un coup qui a foiré.

Il m'a dit que c'était pour se souvenir.

Du fait qu'on a failli se faire tuer par sa faute.

Ca, il ne l'avait pas précisé.

Je m'en doute, c'est pas vraiment un truc dont on se vante. »

 **Flash back**

 **Dix ans plus tôt**

Il se demandait encore ce qu'il fichait ici. Comment avait il pu se laisser convaincre par ce jeune crétin prétentieux, il se le demandait. On lui disait qu'il ne réfléchissait pas assez. Il avait cassé la gueule à un certain nombre d'entre eux.

Il en avait cependant aujourd'hui la preuve qu'il aurait dû les écouter. Snart et lui avaient été mis en relation par une connaissance commune. Le monde du crime organisé étant plutôt grand, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester en solitaire mais il avait besoin de fric. Snart cherchait un partenaire pour un coup en préparation. A tout juste 20 ans, il commençait à se faire une petite réputation.

Ce coup-là devrait lui permettre d'obtenir une reconnaissance et des contrats bien plus juteux. Il savait bien que ce n'était jamais bon de travailler avec un partenaire. Il n'était pas fait pour travailler en équipe.

Ils avaient passé ces 3 dernières semaines à tout planifier, à vérifier les informations. Snart était un maniaque du contrôle. Cependant, il était ravi de ne pas avoir à cotoyer les hordes de touriste, tellement débordant de bonheur. Beurk !

Et là ce soir, alors que le jour J était enfin arrivé, tout avait foiré et en beauté. Snart avait déclenché une alarme qu'aucun d'eux n'avait repéré. Le plus agaçant, c'était ce qui s'était passé ensuite lorsque les gardes étaient arrivés.

Et l'autre crétin n'avait rien de trouver de mieux à faire que de se prendre une balle. Snart avait serré et continué à courir, il ne s'était effondré qu'une fois dans leur planque. Et lui, c'était vu obliger de le soigner.

Heureusement, la balle lui avait traversé l'épaule de part en part. Pas qu'il était réellement inquiet mais il refusait de jouer les nounous. Dès qu'il serait réveillé, il se casserait inutile de continuer ce fiasco. »

« Alors, il t'a sauvé la mise, mais pourtant tu n'avais pas l'intention de poursuivre votre collaboration.

Ouais.

Comment en êtes vous arrivés à travailler ensemble et à devenir ami ?

Ca s'est pas fait en un jour, c'est sûr. La blessure qu'il avait reçue, a provoqué une infection. J'ai dû finalement jouer les nounous pendant plusieurs jours avant que la fièvre tombe. Et même là, il était encore faible. Je pouvais pas le laisser tout seul. On a fini par apprendre à se connaître et on s'est dit qu'on avait pas si mal bossé tous les deux. »

Elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait pas plus d'infos de Mick. Le fait d'être parvenue à lui arracher ces quelques infos étaient déjà un miracle. Elle choisit de se retirer pour essayer de se rendormir pour une ou deux heures.

A peine, la porte de sa cabine refermée, elle s' étendit sur le lit laissant ses pensées dériver. La mort de Léonard, puis celle de Sarah l'avaient laissé anéantie mais incapable de les pleurer. Tout ce qui lui restait aujourd'hui, c'était de prendre sa revanche sur Darkh.

En parallèle de leur quête des failles temporelles, elle faisait ses propres recherches. Cinq mois s'étaient déjà écoulés, il n'y avait toujours pas la moindre piste ce qui la frustrait de plus en plus.

Une nouvelle faille les conduisit quelques jours plus tard au XVIIIème siècle à la cour de Louis XIII. Là, elle put pour quelques heures trouver un peu de paix dans les bras de la reine Anne d'Autriche au grand désespoir de Rip.

Puis, la nouvelle faille était apparue en 1942 et avec l'espoir d'éliminer Darkh en même temps que l'inquiétude face à une bombe nucléaire frappant New York. Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ce qui avait failli tout gâcher.

Elle était tellement aveuglée par la colère et le désespoir qu'à cet instant elle se fichait de tout. Il avait fallu que Ray la fasse revenir à la réalité en l'empêchant d'éliminer Darkh pour qu'elle reprenne pied.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de déverser sa colère contre Ray qui était simplement là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Tout avait ensuite très vite basculé, après avoir sauvé Einstein et son ex femme.

En les kidnappant, ils pensaient avoir empêché la bombe d'exploser sur New York. Il était trop tard malheureusement, ils avaient dû jouer le tout pour le tout au risque de se sacrifier. Elle avait eu le temps de s'excuser auprès de Ray avant que RIP ne les disperse dans le temps et l'espace.

De tous les endroits où elle aurait pu tomber, celui-ci était dans le top 5 des pires lieux possible : Salem à l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières. Elle avait bien failli finir pendue pour avoir dévoyé des jeunes femmes.

Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas prête à mourir et s'était défendue bec et ongle pour sa survie. Elle aurait très bien pu s'en sortir mais avait été ravie de revoir ses compagnons débarquer.

La seule ombre au tableau était l'impossibilité de trouver Rip…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

La seule ombre au tableau était l'impossibilité de trouver Rip. En effet depuis que ce dernier les avait dispersés à travers le temps et l'espace pour les protéger, il avait totalement disparu du temps et de l'espace.

Aucun d'eux n'avait réalisé sur le moment ce que cela impliquait, trop occupés par les évènements qui avaient suivi. Ils étaient revenus en 1942 où ils avaient tenté d'empêcher la catastrophe qui avait failli leur coûter la vie à tous.

Un nouveau était apparu dans l'équipe Nate Heywood. Un historien qui avait suivi Mick à travers le temps pour tous les retrouver. Elle seule avait compris avant les autres le lourd secret que ce dernier cachait.

Le jeune homme était hémophile ce qui allait changer son histoire à jamais. Ils avaient fait ensuite connaissance avec la Société de Justice d'Amérique. Un pan d'histoire s'ouvrait de nouveau à eux après leur première rencontre avec l'un d'entre eux Rex Tyler six mois plus tôt.

Paradoxe temporel oblige, celui-ci ne les connaissait pas encore à cette époque. Ils avaient également rencontré le grand-père de Nate et Amaya. Amaya dite également Vixen, une femme capable de posséder la puissance des animaux.

Epoque oblige, le sexisme était de rigueur. C'est Stein qui avait été considéré comme leur chef ce qui avait failli les conduire à la catastrophe. En effet, on pouvait dire beaucoup de chose de Stein mais il n'avait rien d'un leader.

Malheureusement, il avait un ego très important qui avait été brossé dans le sens du poil. Il avait fallu qu'ils manquent tous de se faire tuer pour qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il avait remis le commandement entre ses mains à elle.

Elle était ainsi devenue le chef de l'équipe mais aussi le capitaine. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas réalisé tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour à bord du vaisseau seule dans le bureau de Rip qu'elle en avait pris toute la mesure.

Ce poids sur ses épaules avait au moins eu le don de reléguer au second plan la douleur de la mort de Laurel et Léonard. Bien sûr, l'étau qui entourait son cœur était toujours là mais il s'était légèrement desserré.

Mick était venu la voir et par ses paroles brutes de décoffrage lui avait rendu un peu de sérénité. Nul doute qui si elle prenait la grosse tête, il n'hésiterait à lui remettre les idées en place. Non, il n'y avait aucune relation amoureuse possible entre eux.

Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que Mick préférait les hommes. Elle avait bien vu et compris entre les lignes de leur conversation que Mick avait d'une certaine façon eu le béguin pour Léonard son partenaire.

De ce qu'elle avait deviné, Mick avait flashé sur Léonard à leur première rencontre. Cependant, comprenant que ce dernier ne lui retournerait jamais ce genre de sentiment, il avait choisi de devenir son partenaire.

Elle ignorait si Léonard avait su quelque chose des sentiments de son ami. Toujours, est-il que si c'était le cas, rien n'avait jamais transparu dans leur relation. Elle-même n'en avait pas parlé avec Mick, elle avait simplement déduit de ses silences ce qu'il ne disait pas.

Cependant, Mick semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur un autre quasiment aussi inaccessible. Ray Palmer ou Capitaine Atome, c'était lui sur qui il avait jeté ses sentiments. Bien sur, il avait sans doute plus de chance qu'avec Léonard, mais…

Palmer ne semblait pas très dégourdi quant aux sentiments amoureux. Il y avait d'abord eu sa fiancée morte sous ses yeux, puis Félicity qui lui avait préféré son grand amour Oliver Queen alias Green Arrow.

Et enfin, la dernière en date Kendra alias la prêtresse Shayara lui avait préféré son grand amour de 4 millénaires. A croire que depuis la mort de sa fiancée, il n'avait choisi que des femmes inaccessibles pour être sûr d'avoir une porte de sortie.

Pauvre Mick, elle l'aurait presque plaint, elle disait bien presque. Elle savait cependant que Ray était foncièrement gentil. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à Mick si celui-ci finissait par lui avouer ses sentiments ce qui n'était de toute façon pas sûr.

Mick non plus n'était pas du genre expansif. Les voir se tourner autour risquait de ne pas être triste, elle en était presqu'impatiente. Elle espérait avoir un peu de tranquillité mais à priori, c'était trop demandé et voilà qu'Amaya était réapparue dans leur vie à peine quelques heures après leur départ.

Amaya avait tenté de tuer Mick qu'elle jugeait responsable de la mort de Rex. La mort de ce dernier leur avait fait un choc à tous, il avait fallu toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre la jeune femme de l'innocence de Mick.

Et encore, elle n'était pas sûre d'y être parvenue complètement. Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de souffler, Nate et Ray avaient encore fait une connerie et se retrouvaient perdus dans l'espace en leur laissant un trou dans la coque du vaisseau.

Elle ne pouvait pas en tenir Ray uniquement responsable. Il est vrai que Ray avait enclenché tout cela en injectant un sérum à Nate le sauvant d'une mort certaine mais lui donnait également le pouvoir de transformer son corps en métal.

Elle pensait pouvoir compter sur le fait qu'il soit des adultes responsables. Elle avait simplement oublié que l'intérêt scientifique de Ray et la joie enfantine de Nate à l'idée de ces nouveaux provoqueraient une telle catastrophe.

Et comme une catastrophe n'arrivait jamais seule lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé les deux joyeux lurons, tout n'avait été que de mal en pis. Et ce soir, elle en était à un point où elle ne voulait que prendre quelques heures de sommeil.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite aux vues des bruits de pas qui retentirent près d'elle…

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite aux vues des bruits de pas qui retentirent près d'elle. Ne les reconnaissant que trop bien, elle servit automatiquement un deuxième verre d'alcool. Elle le tendit ensuite à la personne qui se tenait face à elle qui le prit et l'avala cul sec.

« Bonsoir Mick, que puis-je faire pour toi ? soupira-t-elle.

Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Mick, on peut dire beaucoup de chose sur ton caractère mais la subtilité n'est pas ton fort.

…

Ton silence vaut plus que des mots. Je suppose que tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Ray aujourd'hui.

Comment il peut être aussi idiot, explosa-t-il alors.

Je vois que tu es toujours aussi charmant. Tu pourrais peut être baisser d'un ton pour éviter que tout le vaisseau ne soit au courant de notre conversation.

Ce crétin aurait pu se faire tuer aujourd'hui. »

Voilà ce qui travaillait Mick, il venait de l'avouer à demi-mot. Pour elle, c'était désormais une évidence. Il allait falloir trouver une solution pour eux et vite sinon ils risquaient de finir par rendre le reste de l'équipage chèvre.

Elle allait devoir la jouer avec tact et diplomatie ce qui était loin d'être son fort mais elle apprenait beaucoup depuis quelques temps. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle pensait à Rip, elle comprenait à présent combien le commandement donnait lieu à la solitude.

Mick partit aussi vite qu'il était venu la laissant face à ses réflexions et ses doutes. Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs depuis la mort de Léonard puis la disparition de Rip, elle retrouva sa cabien en y pénétrant à reculons.

Réussir à trouver un vrai repos durant quelques heures était un véritable défi. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle parvenait à grapiller étaient le plus souvent peuplées de cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était que justice après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Les jours qui suivirent furent loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Ray était au bord de la dépression même s'il tentait de faire bonne figure. En plus de toutes leurs difficultés actuelles, il fallait trouver un moyen de rassurer Ray.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Mick balança une caisse sur son bureau.

« Bonjour, à toi aussi Mick ? Un cadeau, c'est trop gentil, dit elle d'un faux ton enthousiaste.

Ouvre, dit Mick avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, dit elle en ouvrant la caisse voulant éviter d'aggraver l'humeur de Mick dès le matin.

Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? demanda Mick après quelques instants. »

Elle ne réagit pas, elle restait bloquer, perdue dans la contemplation du contenu de la caisse. Ne sachant, comment réagir, elle était au bord des larmes

« Non, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer, dit Mick désemparé. »

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se mit à rire. D'abord un rire quelque peu hystérique proche des larmes, puis d'un vrai rire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Voir Mick, si sûr de lui et brusque se trouver désemparer devant ses larmes ne manquait pas de sel.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, rugit il.

Non, je te rassure. C'est de moi que je ris, dit elle en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Alors qu'est ce que tu en en penses ?

Qu'est ce que je pense de quoi ?

Tu le vois bien non.

Je ne suis pas encore devin Mick. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Je… Argh ! dit Mick en se relevant si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait partir. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

…, resta-t-elle silencieuse sachant que ça n'attendait pas de réponse.

Je ne veux plus qu'il risque sa peau sans protection. Il n'a plus d'armure pour se protéger.

Et donc tu voudrais lui transmettre le pistolet réfrigérant de Léonard.

Oui.

Et qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu sembles avoir déjà fait ton choix.

Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses.

Quoi qu'on en dise, Léonard était un type bien, dit elle après quelques instants de réflexion. Je crois qu'il aurait approuvé ton choix. Donc, vas-y, fais-le n'hésite pas.

Merci, marmonna Mick en quittant la pièce.

Toi aussi, tu es un type bien Mick, murmura-t-elle une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être hors de portée de son ouie. »

Elle savait Mick extrêmement pudique avec les sentiments. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus que cela avait dû être une véritable épreuve que de venir discuter avec elle à ce propos. Aussi avait-elle gardé le silence malgré le fait d'être très touchée par cette conversation.

Furtivement, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle se glissa dans les couloirs. Elle se posta à l'abri des regards et écouta discrètement la conversation entre Mick et Ray. Elle se dit que définitivement ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

La tension entre eux était telle que l'air était chargé d'électricité quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Elle devrait définitivement quelque chose pour que ces deux aveugles s'en rendent compte.

Elle quitta ensuite le couloir aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. Récupérant le carton que Mick avait jeté sur la table, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa cabine. Là, elle ouvrit le carton et bien que cela la fit souffrir, commença à en examiner le contenu.

Au départ, elle n'y trouva rien de spécial, Léonard voyageait léger. Une ou deux tenues de rechange, des pièces mécaniques qu'elle supposait servir pour le pistolet. Et puis tout au fond de ce fichu carton, elle eut une surprise.

Un double fond était dissimulé dans une petite boîte en bois sans grande valeur et qui ne contenait rie à priori. Elle y découvrit des photos et pas n'importe quelles photos. Il y avait tout d'abord celle d'une jeune femme dont les traits semblables à ceux de Léonard lui firent dire qu'il devait s'agir de sa sœur.

Léonard figurait également dessus e elle vit sur son visage un vrai sourire. Un sourire qu'elle ne lui avait vu qu'une seule fois peu de temps avant sa mort. Elle parcourut les autres photos se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de clichés de l'équipe.

Ceux-ci avaient été pris sur le vif. Elle se demanda comment il y était parvenu sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et c'est à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait…

 **A suivre**


End file.
